


Captive Heart

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch finds his Omega mate trapped in a facility where he's been kept isolated for most of his life. Reid goes from not knowing anyone besides his mother, to mated to Hotch and bound to his beta wife Haley all in one day. The young genius must adjust to the huge world around him while deciding how much of himself he can give to the people who 'saved' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch shifted from foot to foot. He was the Unit Chief for the BAU, but he was also an Alpha so there was no way he could go into the compound before him. He’d go feral and kill the occupants, possibly causing the Omegas being held hostage to be harmed or even killed while on a rampage. Instead he had to stay behind while his beta co-workers went inside to free the Omegas from their confinement.

Cults that believed Alphas were some strange sort of god to be worshipped weren’t unusual, but it had been nearly a century since someone had devised a cult that thought Omegas had to be kept ‘pure’. Once they found out that Omegas were being kept there, uneducated and unsatisfied, they moved in to secure them. Prentiss had gone in first, claiming to be fleeing from an abusive Alpha. Once she had located the area the Omegas were being kept in they were able to peacefully take the cult down.

Hotch’s phone went off and he answered it anxiously, “Hotch.”

“They’re secure. Come on in and calm them down,” Morgan told him.

Hotch hung up without replying and jogged down the hill to the entrance. He pushed through the crowd of swat officers and made it into the room, following his nose to the Omegas huddled in fear in one room. They were all kneeling instinctively so Hotch walked in and immediately began focusing his mind on soothing thoughts. He moved through the room, petting heads and wiping tears from upturned faces.

“It’s okay,” Hotch soothed, “It’s going to be okay.”

“What will happen to us?” One young woman whimpered in fear.

“You’ll be moved to a hospital, cared for, and then taken to a group home where you’ll be given the opportunity to meet Alphas looking for mates.”

“Alphas will enslave us,” One young man sobbed, “They’ll rape us.”

“Is that what you think an Alpha is like?” Hotch asked, kneeling down. The young man instinctively moved closer to him, longing for contact.

“Who are you?”

“I’m an Alpha,” Hotch smiled, “And I don’t want to enslave or rape you. I want to protect you in ways that _don’t_ involve keeping you screaming in pain during your heat. If you don’t want a mate you can at least have tools to help relieve your agony.”

“What could possibly relieve that?” Another woman whispered, shuddering in horror.

Hotch wasn’t sure he could go into that with them, so he smiled reassuringly and pumped out more good thoughts to trigger his scent to comfort them.

“You’ll see,” Hotch soothed, “You’ll be happy and content.”

They were all staring at him like flowers turning to follow the sun, eyes wide and lips parted. It was a heady feeling and Hotch fought down the urge to bask in their attention. He wouldn’t become like the monsters that had held them.       

A strange scent distracted Hotch and he found himself standing, peering around the room in alarm. He was so completely distracted that he lost control of his scent and the Omegas around him began to keen in distress again. He was oblivious. The scent had him crossing the room and staring at the back wall.

“Hotch?” Rossi called, “Hotch, what’s wrong?”

“Something…” Hotch ran his hand over the wall, “Something smells like books.”

“Books?” Rossi asked, stepping into the room despite the fact the Omegas were crowding against Hotch’s ankles and pawing at him. He couldn’t get very close.

“Something… It’s gone,” Hotch frowned, “What the hell?”

“I could say the same!” Rossi snapped, “They’re scared, Aaron!”

Hotch refocused himself, calming the Omegas until an Alpha caseworker showed up and coaxed them out of the building and into a bus to move them to a safe place. Hotch stood just inside the door, looking over his shoulder and sniffing anxiously. He had caught that scent again and found himself wandering back into the building.

“Hotch?” Morgan asked, “What’s up with you? I’ve never seen you mess up comforting an Omega before, let alone a room full.”

“Something smells like books,” Hotch muttered, staring around himself, “I can’t find it.”

“Could it be… books?” Morgan asked sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Hotch replied his tone still soft and slightly dazed.

“What’s going on?” Prentiss asked, stepping into the room Hotch had wandered into.

“Hotch is looking for a book,” Morgan sighed.

“Again?” Rossi asked, following them both in.

“No,” Hotch snapped, “Not a book. A _smell_ like a book.”

“Yeah, that clears it all up,” Morgan huffed, “What’s going on with you, man?”

“We still need to finish processing this area,” A LEO commented.

“There’s something _here_ ,” Hotch insisted, running his hand over the wall, “It’s driving me crazy.”

“Hotch,” Morgan sighed.

“Now, hold on,” Rossi replied, “He’s acting off. Let’s give him a minute. Go on, Aaron.”

Hotch leaned forward and breathed in the scent of the wall and then knelt down to where he’d first smelled the ‘book’ scent. He breathed in again and located the scent coming from the vents. Hotch pried at the grate for a moment but then reached up and tapped on the wall instead. He repeated it twice and then heard an answering rap. Hotch ignored the gasps from behind him and knocked again. The response was instant.

“Hello?” Hotch called, “I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Are you hurt?”

Silence.

Hotch tapped again and the knock repeated.

“Where’s the door?” Hotch called out, raising his voice significantly, “Can you get to an exit?”

This time whoever was on the other side tapped on their own. Then tapped again from a few feet away. Hotch stood up and hurried to the new area, tapping in response. The sound moved again, but it jumped to the other side of the wall. Hotch rushed out of the room and into the room beside it. It was a bathroom. The next tap came from the shower surround. Hotch responded quickly and then began searching for a way to tear it down, but caught a distant tap again that had him rushing out of the bathroom. He nearly bowled Prentiss over in his rush to get to the kitchen. There was a grate on the floor and Hotch headed right to it but the next tap came from behind the cabinet.

Hotch pulled the cabinet open and stared at a pair of eyes peering through a small hole in the back of the cabinet. It was the width of the cabinet and a good six inches tall. There was light on the other side so the person wasn’t in a temporary panic room. He had hazel eyes and brown hair.

“Hi,” Hotch breathed as the scent rolled out to him.

“Hi,” A soft voice replied, “You smell nice.”

“Come out of there,” Hotch stated.

“I don’t fit,” He laughed pointedly.

“Where’s the exit?” Hotch asked.

“There isn’t one,” Reid replied, shrugging slightly, “Is my mom okay?”

“Your mother was here?” Hotch asked, “Was she an Omega?”

“I don’t know,” The young man replied.

“What’s her name?”

“I don’t know,” He repeated.

“What’s yours?”

“Spencer.”

“Spencer what?”

“I don’t know,” He replied.

Hotch couldn’t tear his eyes away from Spencer so he spoke while still facing him, “Morgan, get Garcia on the phone. I need blueprints of this building again. They missed something the first time. Tell her to dig.”

“On it,” Morgan nodded.

“Prentiss,” Hotch barked, “Question everyone again. I want to know what’s going on inside this wall.”

“And the others,” Rossi stated, “Find out if there are more captives inside the walls.”

“Rossi,” Hotch continued, “Get me a hammer. How much room do you have in there, Spencer?”

“Oh, loads,” He replied, glancing over his shoulder. Then he stepped aside and Hotch peered in to see a room stretching before him. It was long and filled with books from floor to ceiling with a walking path down the middle _._ Aside from a treadmill, bed, and toilet everything was small enough to fit through the gap in the cabinets.

Spencer was quickly back, smiling at him through the gap, “I’ve never spoken to anyone besides my mother before.”

“You’ve been in there for how long?”

“Always,” He replied, “I’m hungry. Can you pass me my lunch?”

“Your lunch?” Hotch replied, “Where would it be?”

“Um…” Spencer glanced outward, “I’m assuming my mother makes it every day.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “I’ll look around. What do you like to eat?”

“You can’t give him anything from here,” Rossi sighed, “It might be poisoned for all we know. Cult, remember? Besides, everything in here is evidence.”

“He’s hungry,” Hotch pointed out, a growl crawling up his throat.

Rossi sighed, “Alphas. Okay. Are you allergic to anything, kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” Spencer replied irritably, “I’m twenty-two. And no, I have no allergies that I’m aware of.”

“I’ll send someone for a burger.”

“Hotch,” Prentiss called, hurrying into the room, “The cultists are talking. They say Diana Reid ran the kitchen with an iron fist. She never let anyone in. They also claim she had a son with her when she showed up here, but he vanished during the first night she was here. He was a toddler and his name was Spencer. They heard crying for a few days and then nothing. No one ever knew where it came from. The leaders blamed it on the ghosts of raped Omega children.”

“So your last name is Reid,” Hotch told him, still not breaking eye contact.

“For now,” Rossi chuckled, walking in with the police battering ram, “CSI wouldn’t let me use the hammer in the shed so they gave me this.”

“Give it here,” Hotch ordered, “Spencer, get back.”

“What are you going to do?” Reid asked in alarm.

“ _Back_ ,” Hotch insisted.

Reid fled back behind the treadmill and onto his bed, staring at Hotch anxiously. Hotch’s throat swelled with a low, possessive growl. Reid was naked and Hotch felt other parts of him swelling as well. There was no denying it now. This wasn’t a simple rescue. Reid was attracting Hotch in ways he hadn’t known before and it was driving him to distraction.

Hotch stared at the cabinetry before him and gave the marble counter a considerable glare. Then he walked out of the kitchen, past the bathroom, and into the Omega room. He gave the wall a glare and then smashed the battering ram into it at full Alpha strength. It dented it and sent pain jolting up Hotch’s arms. Hotch frowned, put down the battering ram, and tugged at the plaster. It came down in pieces to reveal… steel behind the studs.

“What the hell is this?” Hotch asked.

“It looks like the metal on one of those shipping containers from the pier,” Morgan frowned as he came into the room, “That explains what Garcia found. She says the satellite image of this place shows it to be larger than the blueprints allowed for.”

“So we need to find the door,” Hotch noted, “It’s probably in the kitchen.”

He picked up the battering ram but Morgan beat him back to the hole in the kitchen, “Where’s the door, kid?”

“I’m not a kid, and there isn’t a door.”

“Where’s the _latch_ ,” Hotch corrected.

“There isn’t one,” Reid replied.

“Look,” Morgan held his phone through the hole with a picture in place, “This is the inside of a shipping container. Where’s the side that has hinges?”

“There _aren’t_ any,” Reid argued.

“There have to be-“

“There _really_ don’t,” Reid snapped, “I’ve been living in here my entire life. Do you think I haven’t explored every inch? I know every single groove, every scratch, and every ding. It’s been welded shut. Is that a cell phone?”

“Yes.”

“Can I hold it?” Reid asked.

“No,” Morgan replied, pulling it back out, “This kid’s really been-“

“I’M NOT A KID!” Reid shouted.

“He’s not a kid,” Hotch stated firmly.

“Fine. This _Omega_.”

“Person,” Reid snapped, “I’m not an Omega here. My mother keeps me safe.”

“Safe from what?” Hotch snapped, “You go on heat and lie there in agony! The other Omegas were tied up to stop them from even satisfying themselves, but _you_ … you’ve even been denied basic human contact!”

“My burning time is when the devil is-“

“It’s when your body is telling you to mate!” Hotch roared angrily, “It should be beautiful, satisfying, and exhausting, not painful!”

There was silence for a while and then Reid softly replied with, “I know. I’m not… I’m not like her.”

“Like her how?” Hotch asked.

“Well, I’m an autodidact, so I don’t have an actual degree in psychology, but if I had to make a judgment call I’d say she’s a paranoid schizophrenic.”

“She gave you books on psychology but didn’t tell you your own last name?” Prentiss asked.

“She isn’t well,” Reid replied, peering out the little hole again, “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” Prentiss replied, “She’s been taken to a hospital for psychiatric evaluation.”

Reid looked sad, “They’ll never let her out.”

“Probably not,” Hotch replied, “But she’s kept you locked in a box your entire life. You’ve missed out on friendships, sunlight, and comfort because of her.”

“And rape,” Reid said softly, “I’ve read the paper. I know that’s real.”

“Not the way she says,” Hotch argued.

“I have sunlight. There’s a skylight above my bed.”

Hotch grinned and headed up to the roof, utilizing an SUV to climb up to the top of the building. He had Morgan pass him the battering ram, shoed Reid away, and took out the window easily. Then he dropped into the large room where Reid had spent his entire life. Reid was cowering in the corner by his little window into the kitchen, staring at Hotch in terror.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Hotch soothed, “Do you have shoes?”

“No,” Reid replied, “Mom said I don’t need them.”

“That’s fine,” Hotch replied, “I’ll carry you.”

“Carry me where?”

“Out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was beautiful. All long limbs and pale flesh with a special scent curling about him that had Hotch’s hands twitching with longing.

“Come here,” Hotch repeated, stepping closer to him.

“You’re scaring me,” Reid replied, “Please… I can just stay here.”

“Forever?” Hotch huffed, “You’ll die of loneliness.”

“I haven’t yet.”

“You _need_ me,” Hotch told him, “I’m your _mate_.”

“M-mate?” Reid asked in horror, “You’re going to rape me!”

“I’m not,” Hotch replied, pulling off his jacket, “Here. Put this on. I swear to you I won’t breed you without your permission.”

Hotch tossed his jacket to Reid and the young man slowly picked it up off of the ground at his feet. He put it to his face and breathed in the scent, his legs nearly giving out as he moaned in longing. Hotch could see his cock rising from the little nest of brown curls between his thighs. Hotch’s breath caught in his throat. Reid stared down at the jacket for a moment and the pressed his face to it again, sinking down to the floor where he nuzzled it against his chest and neck. Hotch’s eyes were wide as Reid shifted onto his knees and reached back to touch himself with a soft moan. Hotch watched as the young man stroked his asshole, the jacket pressed to his cheek, and then began to shift his shoulder as he slid a digit inside.

_He has no body shame. No filter. No idea that what he’s doing is taboo. He knows that sex is ‘wrong’ according to his mother but must never have addressed this aspect. He’s running on instinct._

“You… you may have an… mmm… point,” Reid panted, “Did you know that- _ah!_ \- the attraction of scent between specific Alphas and Omegas is actually a breeding advantage?”

“Let me help you,” Hotch started forward, but Reid gave him a terrified glance that froze him in place. He smelled of both arousal and fear and Hotch’s mind was warring with him.

“We’re drawn to those we don’t have a genetic issue with,” Reid moaned, “If you looked back in our histories you’d see that we don’t have many- _oh!_ \- or possibly _an-an-any_ genetic illnesses in common. That- _ah!_ \- reduces the likelihood of- _mmm-_ us having a child that will b-b-be…”

Hotch’s breath was elevated, his eyes wide, his cock aching in his loose-crotched Alpha slacks. Reid knew what he was doing to himself, so he obviously hadn’t been kept chained up during heats the way the other Omega’s had. Then again, he was only twenty-two. He might not have _had_ any heats yet, especially with how skinny he was and the fact he was kept away from Alphas; which meant that Hotch’s presence could set him off.

“Keep talking,” Hotch growled, “I like hearing you talk about having my babies.”

“I…I…” Reid panted, face flushed and fingers working against his prostate as his little Omega cock leaked onto the floor in front of him, “Ohhhhh.”

“Talk,” Hotch growled out, not quite using his Dom voice, “What will our child be?”

“Uhnnnn-unlikely to be born with a serious genetic condition,” Reid groaned, licking his lips as he lowered Hotch’s jacket and palmed his cock through the material, “Oh!”

“That explains why children born of Alpha-Omega bond pairings are more attractive as well,” Hotch relied, his voice deep with lust, “Attraction is generally born of two people who are highly genetically different, such as different races. Tell me more, Spence. Tell me how you’d give yourself to me.”

“I…?” Reid keened, giving him a frightened look.

Hotch stilled. He’d been stalking forward without realizing it. He stopped now, standing only a few feet from Reid.

“Tell me,” Hotch purred, “Do you want that? To feel someone else’s fingers running across your skin?”

“I don’t…” Reid gasped, arching his back and thrusting his hips forward. He was on his toes with his shoulders braced against the side of the container. His eyes flickered closed, “Don’t know how…”

“I’d pry your pert little ass cheeks apart and run my tongue over your wet hole,” Hotch growled.

Reid let out a sharp cry and began to shake as he climaxed against Hotch’s jacket. Hotch sucked in a breath, breathing the scent of arousal and culmination into himself as if it were necessary for life. Reid panted for a moment and then lifted the jacket and gave it a disappointed look.

“It smells like me now,” Reid mumbled.

“Just imagine what it will be like when I leave without you,” Hotch whispered, “Do you really want that?”

Reid stared up at Hotch with terrified eyes and shook his head with his lips pressed tightly together. Hotch approached again and Reid drew in, his eyes wide with fear. Hotch knelt at his feet and reached for him, stroking his cheek gently. Reid’s eyes widened.

“That doesn’t feel like when my mom does it,” He whispered.

“She reached through the cabinet to do this?” Hotch asked.

“She missed me,” Reid replied, “She’d pet my cheek and hair.”

Hotch nodded. He wouldn’t talk badly about the young man’s mother even if she deserved it. Instead he leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Reid didn’t respond so he leaned further in and drew the young man into his arms. Reid stiffened up in alarm and then let Hotch pull him into his lap. Hotch sat crosslegged on the floor with Reid wrapped around him. The young man’s heart was pounding in his chest so fast that Hotch could feel it through his shirt. His breath was shallow and he was trembling. He gripped Hotch tightly and pressed in close.

“Oh, wow,” Reid whispered, “You’re… you… so warm and…”

“Yes,” Hotch whispered nuzzling his neck. He searched until he found the oblong gland beneath the surface of the young man’s skin on his neck.

Reid’s hips were moving again, seeking out friction as his body responded to Hotch’s caresses. Hotch pulled out his mating teeth and sank them into the young man in his arms. Reid let out a scream of shock and pain and began struggling, but Hotch merely pinned him against the wall. Reid shrieked and fought him, but Hotch kept suckling until the bitter taste of Reid’s mating juices coated his mouth. Then he broke the intimate union and pulled at Reid’s head to direct him to his _own_ mating gland.

Reid refused to bite down, pulling away from him and sobbing brokenly. He held his hand over his own neck but the wound was already closing up. Hotch soothed him with gentle words and caresses across his highly sensitized body. Every motion of his hands across slim hips, smooth back, and round bottom brought out another gasp from the young man until he was in danger of hyperventilating. Hotch pushed his mouth against his mating gland again and the young man’s teeth grazed it. That set Hotch’s blood on fire and he moaned deeply, pushing firmly until Reid’s teeth broke the skin. Reid suckled instinctively and Hotch’s hips jerked for the same reasons. Hotch had never even experimented with any of the breeding class. Now that he had a naked Omega in his arms he could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock for the first time in his life, and the urge to press into the young man was halted only by the knowledge that he had specifically _not_ given consent.

That didn’t stop Hotch’s hands from wandering down and gripping either side of that lush ass. He reached between his cheeks and stroked his wet, gaping entrance. He could smell the slick pouring out of his body even with his head on the young man’s shoulder and it was a heady sensation to know that this Omega was _his_.

“I need you,” Hotch growled into his flesh as he lightly bit at bony shoulders.

“P-please,” Reid sobbed, shaking as he pulled his lips away from Hotch’s gland.

“Please, what?” Hotch whispered, “Anything. I’ll give you _anything_.”

“ _Air_ ,” Reid wheezed, and promptly fainted in his arms.

XXX

Reid woke up still in the strange, spicy smelling man’s arms. He was laying across his lap now and there was a strange scent in the air. He breathed it in and let out a low moan. His penis was erect again and it was driving him spare. The young man could still feel the hands that had shot flames up and down his body. He’d thought masturbating was stimulating- even if he had been warned away from it- but clearly he’d been wrong. He’d climaxed just from having his buttocks grabbed!

Of course, he’d also fainted.

“Hi,” Reid whispered, staring up at him. He was smiling down at him, still cross-legged on the floor. His erection was no longer prodding Reid, but he couldn’t smell semen other than his own in the air so it was possible he’d just let it dwindle.

“Hi,” The man smiled down at him, stroking his cheek with a finger, “You hyperventilated.”

“I know,” Reid replied, “My head hurts.”

“Do you think you’re ready to move? The crime scene analysts are waiting to get in here and they’re starting to get pissy,” The handsome man insisted.

“Wh-what did they call you? Hodge?” Reid asked.

“Hotch,” Hotch replied, “But that’s a nickname. You can call me Aaron.”

“Did we have sex?” Reid asked worriedly, shifting to see if anything hurt.

“No,” Hotch replied, “You told me you didn’t want to. If you’re unsatisfied-“

“I’m fine,” Reid replied quickly, “You didn’t do anything while I was unconscious?”

“No,” Hotch frowned, “I would never do something like that. I stopped the second you passed out. I wrapped you up in my shirt and got you into a comfortable position to sleep, but that’s it.”

“Is that why I’m so hot?” Reid glanced down to see white fabric wrapped around his skin like a formed sheet, “I’ve never worn clothes before.”

Hotch helped the shaky young man sit up and admired him as he stared down at the shirt on his body. Of course the shirt smelled like him so the young man pressed the cuffs to his face and breathed deeply.

“Don’t go fainting on me again,” Hotch teased lightly, “Come on. Up you get.”

Reid stood and Hotch helped him roll up the long sleeves. Reid couldn’t help but stare at him in wonder. His scent was intoxicating and Reid wanted and feared him in waves. The older man crossed to the bed and scooped up the glass in the blankets, shifting it aside. There was still some on the floor so he carefully scooped Reid up and carried him to his bed. The man Hotch had referred to as Morgan was above them with a harness on a rope. Reid wanted to study his skin. It was beautiful and dark and fascinated Reid. He’d seen pictures of men and women of African descent but never seen one in person.

Morgan lowered the rope down and Hotch carefully maneuvered Reid into it while they stood on the bare matress. Morgan and two officers pulled Reid up and into the brightest light he’d ever been exposed to. Reid had to smother a scream. Heat bore down on him from all angles and when his feet were let down on the ground he gave a shout of pain as the ground bit at his feet. A dark arm came around his waist and Reid was pulled against someone who barely had a natural scent, just an artificial one laid on his skin.

“Stand on my feet, pretty boy. That’s it,” The man instructed, rescuing Reid from the agony climbing into his skin. Reid buried his face against the man’s shoulder, relieved to find his touch didn’t burn the way Hotch’s did.

Reid’s hair rose on the back of his neck as an angry growl reached his ears.

“Hotch! Aaron!” A loud voice barked out, making Reid jump, “You’ll cut your hands up! Get it under control!”

Reid kept his face buried in the stranger’s shoulder until Hotch was pulled up as well, then he was carefully transferred into the humming comfort of Hotch’s arms.

“The ground is _hot_ ,” Reid told him, “The air is _stifling_.”

“Your little can had air conditioning, huh?” Morgan laughed.

Reid didn’t reply. He was trying not to cry in front of the people who had kept calling him ‘kid’.

Hotch carried him to the edge of the roof and stared down at a ladder, which he instructed Reid to climb down. The young man nearly fell twice and then howled when his feet hit the ground to find it both hot _and_ sharp. He scampered to the shade of a large black SUV, vaguely recognizing the make and model from a book he’d read on vehicles.

“This is awful!” Reid announced, “Put me back!”

“It’ll be better inside the SUV,” Hotch promised, alighting beside him and scooping him up, “I should have given you my shoes.”

“I don’t want shoes,” Reid argued, pointing back to the roof, “I want to go _back._ You said you’d give me whatever I want! Fix my skylight and leave me there!”

“There’s no one left to feed you,” Hotch argued calmly, “Wait till you see my house. It’s three times the size of your container and it has a full bath, kitchen, everything.”

Three times the size didn’t sound comforting to Reid. The world around him felt big and dizzying. He looked up at the sky and his head spun, making him want to crouch down on the ground, but Hotch was shuffling him into the car. The car felt safer and he managed to focus and take a few steady breaths. . Cool air was flowing around them and it let Reid’s brain function again.

“A bath?” Reid wondered out loud, “I’ve always wondered what a bath is like. I read about them and the books say they’re comfortable and soothing but filled with bacteria.”

“How did you wash?” Hotch asked curiously as Rossi and Morgan climbed into the front seats. Reid was still in Hotch’s lap, but a glare from Rossi had him shifting him into the seat beside him and buckling him in.

“Wait! What about my things?” Reid asked, twisting to look back at the compound, “My books!”

“We’ll get them shipped to you once the crime scene is released,” Hotch soothed.

“It’s bright,” Reid complained, glancing around himself, “I don’t like it. It hurts my eyes.”

Hotch pulled his sunglasses out and placed them over Reid’s eyes. Reid smiled softly and relaxed a bit, finally bothering to answer him.

“My sink was next to my toilet. It was very deep and had a sprayer attached. I’d sit on a stool beside it and wash up over the grate in the ground. I don’t know where the grate went because it was welded down so I couldn’t lift it.”

“So you did try to escape,” Hotch spoke softly, brushing his hair aside as Morgan pulled the car out onto the dirt road that led away from the compound.

“N-no,” Reid blushed, pulling away. Hotch’s hands still set fire through his veins and he kept getting erections over and again. It was very inconvenient, “I was just curious.”

“You’ll love our house,” Hotch soothed, “You’ll see. I’m going to have to return to the station to make a statement and then we’ve got the jet ride to get through. You’ll like the inside of the jet. It’s basically a tin can. The sound and motion might bother you though so-“

No sooner had Hotch mentioned the motion than Reid’s stomach lurched and he began to gag. They pulled the car over while Hotch rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Car sickness or something worse?” Morgan asked.

“Car sickness,” Rossi and Hotch stated at the same time, and Hotch added, “He’s not used to movement.”

“Well he can’t _walk_ ,” Morgan grumbled.

“Patience,” Rossi replied, giving him a scolding look, “It’s not his fault. JJ and Prentiss are already back at the station. I’ll send one of them here with something for his stomach.”

“I’m hungry and sick at the same time. This is weird.”

Reid stretched out on the seat and laid his head in Hotch’s lap. He was surprised he drifted off, but when he was gently woken up it was to see a pretty blonde girl climbing into the SUV. She smiled at him warmly.

“Hi, Spence. I’m Jennifer Jareau, my friends call me JJ.”

Reid felt his face heat up, “Can I call you JJ?”

“I’d like that,” She smiled warmly.

Reid reached out to catch her blonde hair in one hand and cooed as it flowed through his fingers like silk.

“Oh, he’s going to _love_ Haley,” JJ laughed, “Here, sweetie, take this. It will help. I got the drowsy kind to help you relax through this whole huge transfer.”

“Who’s Haley?” Reid wondered, accepting the pills and water.

JJ stiffened up and glanced at Hotch with wide eyes.

“Haley,” Hotch replied with that calm voice, “Is my wife.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh,” Reid stated, blinking in surprise, “Can I go back now?”

“She’s a beta,” Hotch replied quickly, “She’ll love you.”

“Does she know I’m coming?” Reid asked, his voice cracking.

“Not… yet…” Hotch admitted, “I can call her.”

“On your cell phone?” Reid asked, perking up, “I want to see it! I’ve only ever read about them.”

“Well,” Hotch smiled eagerly, “Now you’re going to get to experience all sorts of new things.”

Hotch pulled out his cell phone and Reid leaned over to study it while JJ made herself comfortable, apparently eager to see their interaction despite the awkwardness. Hotch tried to scare her off by raising his eyebrow with one of his ‘boss’ looks, but she was determined to see the drama unfold. Hotch dialed Haley and waited eagerly for her to answer.

“Aaron!” Haley crowed, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is… fantastic,” Hotch told her honestly, feeling his guard drop at the sound of her voice. He was smiling and JJ, Morgan, and Rossi were all giving him awed looks, “I have some news for you, honey.”

“What is it?” She asked, “If you give me bad news phrased like good I swear, Aaron Hotchner…”

“No, it’s really good news. Amazing, actually. I’ve…” Hotch laughed a bit, trying to find the right words, “I’ve found my mate.”

“Your… mate?” Haley asked, her voice confused but quickly turning excited, “As in… an Omega? You found… you _bonded_ with… an Omega?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, fighting back tears as he turned slightly to smile at Reid where he was biting his lip beside him, “He wants to know if you’re okay with him coming to live with us.”

“Are you kidding?!” Haley shrieked, “Oh my gods! Aaron, this is amazing!”

Hotch listened as Haley broke down, sobbing on the other side of the phone. Hotch gave Reid a comforting smile and then tried to calm Haley down.

“He wants to talk to you. He’s never used a cell phone before so he’s sort of excited. His name is Spencer. Just… tell him what you told me.”

Hotch passed the phone to Reid, showing him how to put it to his ear and whispering not to shout. Reid held it there hesitantly and looked around the vehicle in obvious discomfort.

“Say hi,” Hotch prodded.

“H-hi,” Reid stammered, “Um, hi Mrs. Hotch, I’m Spencer Reid. I just met Hotch- er- Aaron today. He smells really strange and this is very confusing, because I’ve been living in a shipping container since I was a toddler, which has likely caused me to develop various types of anxiety and social disorders. I’m hoping that I won’t be a burden to you and your family, assuming you have a family, which is likely considering Hotch’s age but unlikely considering the statistics around business men who travel for a living-“

Hotch watched Reid pause for a breath and then go still, his eyes flickering as he listened to Haley on the other end. Hotch leaned forward, hoping to hear what they were saying, but Reid gave him an offended look and leaned away from him. Hotch frowned but didn’t try again. Reid held the phone back out to Hotch without saying another word.

“Haley?” Hotch asked.

“He sounds so young and scared,” She said softly, “Should I fly out?”

“That won’t be necessary. We’re coming home tonight,” Hotch told her, “What did you say?”

“I told him to stop worrying and let you take care of him, and that I couldn’t wait for him to come home. Then I asked him if there was anything he needed when he got here but he just handed the phone back to you.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Hotch told her.

“Don’t scold him,” Haley admonished, “He said he lived in a shipping container?”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Hotch repeated, and quickly hung up.

“Am I going back?” Reid asked softly.

“ _No_ ,” Hotch replied firmly, “No one is locking you up or putting you away ever again.”

Reid didn’t shy away from his touch this time, but Hotch could see him shiver as he reached out to brush his hair aside.

“I’m sticky and gross,” Reid told him, “I want a shower.”

“I’ll take him back to the hotel while you do your paperwork,” JJ suggested gently.

Hotch paused anxiously. Reid was going to be sleeping a lot with all the medicine she’d given him. He didn’t want to be parted from his mate so soon, but he knew it was the best decision for Reid. He nodded and JJ pulled the second SUV up alongside the first so Reid could transfer into the other with relative ease. She had also found him a pair of pants to put on, but he was giving them a disgusted look as he slid them on. Hotch smothered his amusement and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you soon,” Hotch promised. Reid fumbled with the buckle until Hotch did it for him and then faced forward with what passed for a brave look on his face, “Take care of him, JJ.”

“He won’t leave my sight… except for when he’s in the shower,” JJ smirked.

XXX

Reid didn’t get sick on the way to the hotel, but he did fall asleep and wake up groggy and slightly disoriented. JJ led him to the hotel room by the hand, taking him into Hotch’s room instead of hers. Reid noticed his scent immediately and sighed as his anxiety level instantly dropped.

“The shower’s in here,” JJ opened the bathroom door, “Do you need me to show you how it works?”

“I can figure it out,” Reid replied, stepping inside.

“Okay,” JJ smiled at him, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Reid jumped as she shut the door behind him, surprised at the small room. He glanced around and frowned at the shower. It didn’t detach from the wall so he would have to stand while washing. Soaps were readily available, at least, and he collected everything he knew he would need and put them in arm’s reach. Then he realized why there was no detachable hose; the curtains were meant to get wet. They were plastic. Reid thought it was rather waistful but he shut them and set about washing himself up.

The water was _hot!_ Reid had to fumble with the handles until he figured out where the hot and cold was. He’d been showering with one temperature his entire life, and it took him a while to figure out that the hot felt _good._ Once he realized that he stood there groaning as the water ran over his body. Washing his anus was difficult, but Reid managed it with a bit of contortion. Desire curled in his belly again, but he was so tired he didn’t bother to indulge himself.

Once Reid was finished scrubbing he dried himself off and then staggered out into the main part to drop onto the nearest bed. He curled into the pillows with a contented sigh.

“This bed is _huge_.”

“It’s a full,” JJ chuckled, “Did you not see the robe I left you?”

“Robe? Oh. No, I didn’t notice.”

“Nudity is sort of… taboo.”

“Mm,” Reid replied, “I did read that, thanks. I’m covered now. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” JJ replied.

Reid let himself lie still but he didn’t fall asleep as easily as he had in the car. He ended up tossing and turning and didn’t realize that he was making a strange whining sound until he felt JJ stroking his hair.

“Hey, sweetie,” JJ soothed, “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I can’t sleep,” Reid frowned, “I’m _so tired_ , why can’t I sleep?”

“Let me see…” JJ stood up and walked into the bathroom, fetching Hotch’s shirt from the floor there. She brought it back and passed it to Reid. He immediately pulled it to his face and breathed in, “I thought so. Housekeeping got rid of Hotch’s scent.”

Reid pulled the shirt under the blankets with him and curled up, pressing it to his face and breathing in as he felt himself begin to drift off instantly.

XXX

Hotch nodded to JJ who quickly closed her magazine and slipped out of the hotel room. He shut the door behind her and headed for Reid, smiling softly at the sight of him curled up in the bed with Hotch’s shirt pressed to his face. Hotch crawled onto the bed and leaned over him, one arm on each side, to breathe in his scent with a heavy sigh of relief. He leaned down and nuzzled Reid’s jaw until he young man stirred.

Then Reid punched him in the face.

“What are you doing?!” Reid screamed, scrambling away so quickly that he fell off the bed.

“Are you okay?” Hotch struggled to ask as he checked the damage on his own jaw.

“You terrified me!” Reid shouted, “I nearly urinated!”

“I missed your scent,” Hotch replied.

“I grew up in a box _alone_ ,” Reid shrieked at him as he walked around the bed to head for the bathroom, “The only time something touched me when I was sleeping was when a _rat_ got into my container with me!”

“Did it hurt you?!” Hotch asked in horror, “How long ago? Did you get bit or scratched?”

“Go away!” Reid shouted, slamming the bathroom door.

“Well,” Hotch sighed, “That went poorly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Reid washed his hands and dried them in the sink, then he stared at himself in the mirror in misery. He had a mirror back in his home that he’d talked to when his mother was too busy to talk to him. He’d sometimes put his hand against his reflected palm and imagined what it was like to hold hands with someone. Now he had the chance and he was terrified.

Reid straightened his hair anxiously, wondering if Hotch would like it the way it was. He’d cut it recently because it was getting tangled too much, but he could only cut it so short on his own. He knew from magazines that many men wore their hair far shorter, and so far he’d noticed that only the women had hair beyond their ears. If Hotch’s mate was male and he already had a female beta wife than he might want someone more masculine. Reid had read about barbers but he was a bit afraid to go and see one. He didn’t want them putting leeches on him or slitting his throat and making him into food… although he rather suspected the latter was a work of fiction he’d also read enough psychology books to know there _were_ people that crazy out there.

“And now I’m out there too,” Reid whispered to the mirror.

In an instant his mind was back nearly twenty years to when his mother had first placed him in the shipping container. He’d finally been potty trained and she was so proud of him. She’d kissed him over and again and carried him inside, telling him that he was a man now.

“I’m so proud of you, Spencer,” She whispered, “This is going to be very difficult, but you’ll be safe in here forever.”

She’d arranged his toys, shown him how to use the toilet and sink, put step stools everywhere so that he could reach things meant for an adult. Reid was so proud of his ability to function on his own as his mother stepped back and folded her arm proudly. Once they were certain he understood how to care for himself they shut the container. Spencer sat himself down on the floor with a coloring book and proceeded to entertain himself. That was something he was used to as his mother often couldn’t be bothered to play with him.

Then the noise had started up. It was a strange whooshing sound and Reid had been scared. He’d called for his mother but she hadn’t answered. He’d begun to cry. She hadn’t responded. He’d cried until he finally fell asleep on the floor of his little home. When he woke up in the morning it was to find his mother offering him food through the opening she’d shown him. He climbed the step stool and put his arms up for a hug, whimpering miserably.

_I was scared, Mommy! I want kisses!_

_No more kisses Spencer._ She withdrew the food, _And if you can’t be quiet than you won’t get to eat. You’ll learn. Silence will keep you safe._

Reid had sat down on the floor and screamed out his misery, hugging his stuffed animals to his chest and rocking back and forth as he called for his mother over and again. He got no food that day. That night he slept deeply, too tired to cry anymore. The next morning he cried through breakfast but by lunch he was feeling too sick and tired to move. He lay still in the middle of the floor, holding his toys tightly. That was when he realized that his mother was never going to hold him again. He was already smart enough to know what cause and effect was. When his mother opened the little door again he crawled to it and forced himself to stand.

 _I’ve been quiet, Mommy. Can I have food now?_ He whispered.

_Of course, Spencer. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart._

She’d put the food through the door and he’d taken the little lunch box and crawled down to the floor. He ate it sloppily and then was scolded to clean up his mess. He did so, obeying his mother’s every instruction to the letter. When his room was clean enough he was told to stand on the step stool again. She reached through and petted his cheek. When he began to cry she stiffened as if she’d pull away, but he kept his sobs silent. She kept running her fingers through his hair for a while and then pulled her love back away from him through the little hole.

_I love you Mommy._

_I love you too, Spencer, my little man._

Reid gave his head a shake, bringing himself back to the present day. Tears were running down his cheeks and he was sobbing silently. He grabbed some tissue and cleaned up his face, exiting the bathroom with his heart aching and fear making his hands shake. What if Aaron was disgusted by his behavior and had left for Virginia without him?

Hotch was standing by the window talking on the phone when Reid emerged. He paused when he caught Reid’s reflection in the mirror.

“I have to go, I’ll see you soon,” Hotch hung up the phone and turned to Reid, “I’m sorry I sc-“

Reid flew at him, throwing his arms around his neck and pressing close.

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered, “I didn’t mean to hit you. I won’t yell anymore. Please don’t leave me here.”

“I won’t,” Hotch replied, hugging him tightly, “I’m here for good. What brought this on?”

“I don’t want to go back to the container,” Reid replied, “I don’t want to be alone again.”

“Never again,” Hotch assured him, stroking his hair gently.

“I’ll cut my hair.”

“If you want to.”

“I just want to be held,” Reid sobbed, then tried to smother it down again.

“Shh,” Hotch soothed, “It’s okay to cry. You’ve been through a lot and this is a huge change. I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe and happy, but I need you to talk to me and tell me what you need. This is new territory for me too and my instincts are screaming at me to do things you might not be comfortable with.”

“I’ll do anything,” Reid whispered.

“That’s not what I want,” Hotch soothed, “I want us _both_ to be okay with how things are moving between us. Listen, Spencer. One step at a time. We have a flight to catch now so we’re going to get going. I brought you some clothes to wear that are- I hope- a little closer to your size. When we get home we’ll get you settled and you’ll feel more secure.”

Hotch pulled away with a lingering kiss to Reid’s lips. The young man stared up at him as he backed away, his eyes unreadable to someone who had no experience reading facial expressions outside of magazines and books. Reid felt like he was missing half their dialogue so he sniffed the air. Hotch smelled strange again, and the scent had Reid’s nerves on edge. It made him want to wrap his arms around him and snuggle close, but Hotch had said they had to get dressed and leave. Reid accepted the sickness pill and Hotch watched him swallow it down.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Hotch breathed, picking up a paper bag from the bed, “I almost don’t want to put clothes on you. I could put you in just a thong bathing suit and parade you around like a trophy, but I can’t help but feel like that would be using your lack of body taboo.”

Reid’s penis was becoming erect again. He glanced down at it in surprise. He’d never been prone to so many lustful urges in such a short span of time. Hotch saw his burgeouning arousal and stepped forward with a hungry growl. Reid found himself caught up in the stronger man’s arm with his free hand moving down his belly to wrap around his member.

Reid gasped and Hotch’s mouth descended on his, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Reid didn’t know what to do with his own mouth so he just panted as Hotch moved to his neck to mouth at the sore spot from their bonding. Hotch’s hand moved over Reid’s cock, stroking him firmly as the young man whimpered in need.

A knock at the door had Hotch growling in frustration.

 _“Hotch? Time to go. Is everything okay?”_ JJ called.

“Fine!” Hotch snapped out, then turned and pushed Reid down onto his back on the bed, “Five minutes!”

 _“Okay_ ,” JJ replied, her voice diminishing.

“We’ll have to make this fast,” Hotch growled, crawling up between Reid’s thighs, “I hate to rush but I can’t have you walking around smelling like sex. Every Alpha in the vicinity will be wanting to take you from me.”

Reid shivered at the idea of some other Alpha touching him the way Hotch did as he ran his hands up Reid’s thighs. The older man leaned down and took Reid’s prick into his mouth, suckling on it while Reid’s eyes rolled back in his head. Pleasure shot up and down his body; making his legs shake as Hotch pushed one up. The man left off his oral ministrations to slick up one finger with his saliva before pouncing on Reid again. He was holding one of Reid’s legs up just beneath his knee, leaving the other on the bed so that Reid’s rump was slightly lifted off the bed. That gave him access to Reid’s quickly dampening back end, which he pressed a finger into as he took Reid into his mouth again. Reid howled as his sensitized nerves left sparks dancing behind his eyes. Hotch was stroking his prostate over and again, leaving Reid’s legs shaking with pleasure. He could already feel his tiny bollocks drawing up into his body and it took only a few more firm strokes and sucks before Reid’s body was pulsing out his release. Reid felt the man above him suck and swallow him through his unending gratification. Hotch swallowed it down with a hum of approval and then lifted his head and licked his lips.

“That stuff tastes awful,” Reid informed him between pants.

“Not to me,” Hotch smirked, “Did you taste yourself at some point?”

“Yes,” Reid replied.

“So curious,” Hotch smirked, “I wonder if you’d like how _I_ taste?”

There was another knock on the door and Hotch pulled away with an angry growl.

“On our way!”

Reid was stuffed into a pair of slacks and a dress shirt, a pair of suspenders keeping them up when they proved too loose. He was given flip-flops rather than proper shoes and immediately detested them. They hurt his toes.

“I thought I might have overestimated,” Hotch replied, “I figured that was better than buying you something too small. You look great.”

“Thank you,” Reid replied softly, but didn’t have a chance to glance in the mirror.

Hotch tugged him out the door and stuffed him into an SUV. Reid was starving. It was late at night and he hadn’t eaten since breakfast the previous day. As they drove along he saw bright signs full of pictures of food and stared at them in longing.

“What do I have to do to get food?” Reid asked softly, “Do you want me to touch _your_ penis?”

Hotch went still beside him and Rossi turned around to give them both a concerned glance.

“You just have to ask,” Hotch replied, “You were feeling sick earlier so I didn’t want to upset your stomack.”

“I have some crackers,” JJ suggested, digging in her purse.

“That’s perfect,” Hotch agreed, accepting them and opening them for Reid as if he weren’t capable.

Reid accepted them eagerly along with a bottle of water. Once devoured his stomach felt a bit better. It helped that the Dramamine was kicking in and he was slowly becoming sleepy again.

“Do I always have to take those pills?” Reid slurred, “They make me feel stupid.”

“It’s just for now,” Hotch soothed, rubbing his knee, “Once you adjust to cars you won’t need them anymore. Besides, they make ones that don’t make you tired but JJ figured these would help you relax what with the huge changes going on around you. I agree.”

“M’kay,” Reid replied.

They reached the airport and Reid stuck close to Hotch, his arms wrapped around the older man’s arm as he led him protectively through the gates. No one questioned Reid’s presence despite the fact he had no official documents. Hotch had apparently used his title and job position to make sure Reid was allowed through. According to JJ it helped that they were taking a private jet.

Reid could tell who all the Alphas were. They all had that sharp smell that Hotch did, though none made him want to lean into them the way Hotch did. They noticed Reid too, and Hotch noticed them noticing Reid.

“Only twelve percent of the population are Omegas,” Reid informed Hotch, “While Alphas make up thirty percent and Betas the remainder. Most Alphas don’t have a mate at all. Efforts are made on the Omega’s half to unite them with their mate rather than having Alphas seek them out since an Alpha will choose any Omega over none, but an Omega will specify an Alpha choice.”

“You’re like a walking book,” Morgan laughed, “Does he still smell like books to you, Hotch? Or was that because he was living with them?”

“He still smells like books,” Hotch smiled fondly.

“I miss the smell of books,” Reid replied, sniffing at his armpit, “I just smell that deodorant you gave me.”

“Pity,” Hotch nuzzled his ear, “You smell so comforting to me. Like home.”

Reid frowned, fighting down a wave of homesickness. _The container isn’t home anymore. It never should have been home. You’ll have books again. They said they’d send them along._

“Shh,” Hotch soothed when Reid’s thoughts turned anxious again, “You’ll be happy. I promise.”

They stepped out onto the tarmac and Reid got that awful spinning sensation from the sky being too far overhead. He stared down at his feet as Hotch led him to the jet and up the steps. Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief and sank into a seat. Hotch sat beside him, taking his hand firmly in his own and smiling softly.

“Once we take off and your stomach settles we’ll get you a proper meal. There are some sandwiches in the mini fridge.”

“And some liquor,” Rossi informed him, “Which you probably need more.”

“I’ve never had liquor before,” Reid replied curiously, “Or soda. I’d like to try soda, too. And movies. And television.”

“Let’s avoid getting my mate drunk and sugar high before meeting Haley for the first time,” Hotch glared at Morgan, “Why don’t you go take a look at the movies we have below the television there once we’re through take-off.”

Take-off was awful. Reid clung to the seat and Hotch’s hand the entire time. Only his fear at looking juvenile in front of Hotch’s coworkers kept him from screaming and crying. Instead he closed his eyes and muttered mathematical equations under his breath. When he was able to open his eyes again Hotch gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then stood up to go through the cabinet and pick a movie. Most of them were action movies and Reid studied their covers curiously before choosing a horror flick. Hotch stuck it in and sat with his arm around him while Reid watched it with wide eyes and his arms wrapped around his legs. When the movie ended Hotch shut it off and turned to him curiously.

“Well, what did you think?”

“I think I’m going to have nightmares,” Reid replied, “I’ll try not to be too loud.”

“This is a work of fiction, by the way,” Hotch stated, “I won’t lie, there are people like that out there but the chances of you running into one are-“

“Most people run into between one and two murderers in their lifetime without incident, but serial killers are statistically far less likely,” Reid stated plainly.

“Right,” Hotch nodded, “Still, it was all cameras and special effects. Do you know what special eff-“

“Special Effect. Noun. Plural noun: special effects: an illusion created for movies and television by props, camerawork, computer graphics, etc.”

“Right,” Hotch nodded, “Okay, so… would you like something else to eat?”

Reid glanced down at his empty tray, “No, I’m good.”

“Some more water?”

“Yeah,” Reid nodded.

Hotch got up to fetch it, giving Rossi an amused look as he did.

“He’s perfect for you,” Rossi chuckled.

“Apparently so,” Hotch replied with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was a long one, so Reid did end up sleeping for part of it with his head in Hotch's lap. The older man stroked and petted him and Reid was just about tired enough to contain the excitement that such basic touch brought to him. When he was gently woken up he managed not to do more than flail and shout in alarm. Hotch had put up an arm to defend himself just in case, but he gave Reid an amused smile rather than upset him. They left the plane with Reid feeling a bit shaky from all the medicine and odd sleeping hours. He drifted off in the car again and when he woke up Hotch was unbuckling him with excitement in his eyes.

"Come on in," Hotch smiled, "Welcome to your new home."

Reid slipped out of the car and followed Hotch to the door, the older man clutching his hand tightly. Hotch released him to unlock the door and opened it with a flourish.

"Haley! We're home!" Hotch called, guiding Reid in with a hand on his back.

"Coming!" Haley called from upstairs.

Reid's eyes widened as a young woman hurried down the steps, her eyes shining and her smile brilliant. She headed straight for Reid with joy shining out at him so clearly he couldn't miss it even with his lack of social skills. Reid's response was instantaneous. He put out his arms and hurried to meet her. Haley's didn't hesitate to pull him into a tight hug.

"Welcome home, baby," Haley whispered, holding him tightly.

Reid buried his face in Haley's hair and breathed in the scent of her perfume. She was a beta so her personal scent was almost non-existent, but after the overwhelming sensation of Hotch's scent and touch that made her especially comforting to him. He held her long after she started to pull away, grateful that when she realized he wasn't letting go she simply settled in to hold him. It was Hotch who stepped forward and guided them gently apart.

"I think we can take this to the couch, don't you?"

"Couch?" Reid asked, "You have a couch?"

Haley took Reid's hand and guided him out of the entryway and into the living room. She sat on the couch and tucked her feet beneath her. Reid crawled into her arms, facing the opposite way so he could lay his head on her chest as she petted his hair. Hotch sat down behind him and smiled at Haley and Reid where they lay cuddled together.

"He's had a rough time," Hotch told her, "We had to sort of sedate him to get him here."

"Poor baby," Haley soothed, "You're home now. Nothing to worry about."

"I've never had a home like this before," Reid murmured against her shirt, "It's so big."

"This is just the living room," Hotch told him with a light laugh.

"Would you like a tour?" Haley asked.

Reid shook his head, pressing tightly against her and clutching her blouse in both fists.

"Shh, it's okay," Haley soothed, "You just need time to adjust, that's all. One step at a time."

Hotch studied them both for a moment and then cleared his throat, "Spencer, can I tell Haley what your life has been like? Or would you prefer to?"

Reid shrugged slightly. He just wanted to stay in her arms for a while.

"Okay," Hotch stated, "Stop me if you need to."

Hotch went over what he knew of Spencer's life while Haley clutched him tightly in horror. When she began to ask questions Reid answered in a calm voice while Haley fought down tears.

"Who bathed you?"

"I did."

"As a toddler?"

"Yes."

"Who kissed your boo boos?" Haley choked out.

"Haley," Hotch warned, frowning at her.

"No one," Reid frowned, lifting his head a bit, "That would be unhealthy. It has been estimated that there are over 100 million in every millilitre of saliva from more than 600 different species."

Haley forced a smile on and kissed his forehead, "You have so much to learn still."

"I'll never be done learning," Reid told her firmly, "There's so much out there."

"Who took care of you when you were sick?" She asked.

"I didn't get sick often," Reid admitted.

"He's likely completely un-vaccinated," Hotch told her, "And hasn't been exposed to many germs that aren't airborne since he shared a duct with people but nothing else. Maybe he's had some food poisoning from time to time, but that's about it. He's probably going to get sick a lot for the next year. We'll take him in for vaccinations tomorrow morning."

"I'll take care of him," Haley told him firmly, "I'll take some time off of work. They can spare me for a bit, and if I tell them we've got an Omega at home now they'll give me FMLA time."

"I'd appreciate that," Hotch nodded, "I wish I could be home more but with my job and all..."

"Look on the bright side," Haley smiled sadly, "I won't be home alone at night anymore."

"Neither will Spencer," Hotch smiled, "You two are going to be my whole world."

"Sure," Haley laughed, "Until we start spitting out kids left and right!"

"Kids?" Reid asked, pressing against Haley tightly.

"Don't you want kids?" Hotch worried.

"I... I never thought I could," Reid replied with wide eyes, "I was all alone so... I know how they are conceived but..."

"Well now you can," Haley soothed, petting his hair, "Aaron and I have been trying for a while but sometimes Betas and Alphas have trouble conceiving. Now that you're here that's all going to change. We're going to have a beautiful family."

Reid gave them both wide eyed glances and then buried his face in Haley's cleavage again. His stomach growled loudly and Haley chuckled a bit.

"I better get up and-" Haley started.

"No!" Spencer squeaked. Haley gave him an alarmed look as he gripped her tightly around her waist.

"It's fine, Haley," Hotch soothed, stroking her cheek lovingly, "He needs a beta he can trust for a bit. He's so overwhelmed. I'll get you two food. What do you want?"

"Just a glass of milk for me," Haley decided, "There's a casserole in there you can re-heat for Reid."

"Okay," Hotch nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek and another on Reid's head, "I'll be right back."

Hotch hurried to the kitchen and Reid relaxed his grip on Haley a bit, "I'm sorry."

"Why, sweetheart?" Haley asked.

"I'm... pathetic. I'm so scared for no reason."

"I don't think being dragged kicking and screaming into another world is no reason. It's like you're being born for the second time. There's a reason babies are born with poor sight. It's okay to close your eyes for a bit. Let Aaron and I be your fixture until you're ready to stand on your own," Haley soothed.

"Aaron makes my skin burn," Reid whispered, "When he touches me I shake and I keep getting these painful erections around him. I want it to stop."

"It will ease up eventually," Haley reassured him, "For now it's all new to you. Not to mention you two are mates. It's supposed to be very intense. His knot will swell up for you. I've never even seen it before. I'm a bit excited. I hope you'll let me be there someday."

"I want you there," Reid told her, "You're... you're my beta."

Reid glanced up, unsure if his claim on her was justified, but her smiling, tear-filled eyes were enough proof for him, "Thank you, Spencer."


	6. Chapter 6

Six-year-old Reid sat on the floor and played with his dolls. He had turned over one of his stools and was using it as a barrier. The baby doll was trying to reach the mommy doll but the mommy doll kept hiding, yelling ‘peek-a-boo’, and laughing.

Spencer was crying the entire time.

XXX

Reid woke slowly, eyes flickering open as he took in the strange place he was in and the world around him. For a moment his skin crawled and then Hotch’s hand reached out for him. Hotch made a soft sound in his sleep and Reid’s skin lit up like electric wires as the man’s fingers ghosted over his spine. Reid’s back arched and a soft keen left his lips before he could stop. Hotch moved instantly, his body covering Reid’s before he even woke up.

“Haley?” Hotch slurred while Reid hyperventilated beneath him, “Oh… mm… Spencer. S’okay baby, it was just a dream.”

“Don’t call me that,” Reid choked out.

“Spencer?” Hotch asked, shifting to straddle his thighs as he knelt over him.

“Baby. Don’t call me baby. My mother calls me baby.”

“Sorry,” Hotch soothed, stroking his hands along the young man’s back. Reid had slept clothed but it didn’t seem to stop the fire that flowed between them.

“P-please stop,” Reid begged, “I can’t…”

Hotch stopped rubbing his back, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s too much,” Reid choked out, “Please!”

Hotch climbed off of him and Reid scrambled out of the bed, casting about in horror as he tried to figure out where he could hide. He bolted for the closet and scrambled inside, tripping over shoes and then kicking a few out before pulling the door shut. Hotch and Haley whispered on the other side of the door and Haley was the one who finally approached it and spoke up.

“Spence? Honey, what’s wrong.”

Reid stared miserably down at his erection, hating it and wanting to take himself in hand all at once. He knew it wouldn’t help. Only Hotch’s touch could relieve him now and he both hated and adored him for it.

“It’s too much,” Reid whispered, and then repeated it louder so Haley could hear him, “His touch _burns_.”

“It shouldn’t do that,” Hotch told her with panic in his voice, “Maybe we should take him to a hospital.”

“He’s already terrified-“ Haley argued.

“DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!” Hotch shouted, “I CAN SMELL HIS FEAR!”

Reid sobbed in the closet and Haley scolded Hotch.

“You’re scaring him _more_ ,” Haley snapped, “Spencer, sweetheart, if you come out of there-“

“No!” Reid snapped.

“May I come in, sweetie?” Haley asked, “Does my touch hurt?”

“No,” Reid replied softly, “Yours doesn’t hurt.”

“Then can I come inside? I just want to see if you’re okay,” Haley pleaded.

“Okay,” Reid replied.

Haley opened the door and climbed partway inside, reaching out to stroke Reid’s cheek. Reid let her ease him out of the closet, pulling him into her arms. She petted his hair for a moment and then jumped when he pulled her hand down to his groin.

“Please,” Reid whimpered, “Make it stop.”

“Umm… Aaron?” Haley glanced at him in alarm.

“No!” Reid pulled away, scrambling into the closet again, “No! Not him! It _hurts!_ ”

“Okay! Okay!” Haley held up her hands soothingly and he hesitated halfway inside the closet, “Okay, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’ll… I’ll do what you want. Betas do that sometimes but… I can’t give you what Aaron can. You know that, right?”

Reid whimpered and crawled out again, reaching for her as he did so. Haley welcomed him into her arms and Reid pressed against her as they tumbled to the floor. Reid found her body soft and comforting, her legs slipping around him as he writhed in misery. His erection was painful and the feel of their clothes rubbing only made it worse. He pulled away from her, tugging on his hair as he sobbed brokenly.

“Aaron can-“

“No!” Reid shouted in frustration, “It’s too much!”

“Haley,” Hotch spoke softly, drawing both their eyes. He was erect, his huge cock showing through the slit in his boxers, “Let him inside you. It should help. Finger him while he fucks you.”

Haley nodded and slipped out of her panties, lifting her nightgown as she lay back on the floor, “Come here, Spencer.”

Reid swallowed the sounds whelling up in his throat and pulled down his boxers as he stumbled between Haley’s thighs. Haley licked her fingers and spread her spit between her pussy lips before grasping Reid’s cock and guiding him into her. Reid groaned as he sank into her, warm, wet heat swallowing him down. Haley’s hand returned to her mouth and then slipped down to his bottom just as his hips met hers. Reid froze, knowing the finger inside him would feel fantastic and wanting it almost more than the movement his body was craving.

Haley’s digit slipped inside and Reid groaned as she sought out the spot inside of him that would bring him pleasure, but she didn’t seem to know where it was. Reid began to roll his hips, hoping to aid her search, and gasped as the feel of her sheath around his cock stimulated him. He lost all control of his hips as she lightly fucked his hole with one finger while he pounded into her. Reid’s cries of need set Hotch to pacing, but he didn’t approach even though he clearly wanted to.

Reid breathed in Hotch’s scent from Haley’s body and felt his arousal spike. He began to gasp, gripping her hips as he ground into her body. Pleasure curled at the base of his spine and he cried out as he tried frantically to reach culmination. Haley wasn’t helping as much as she was trying to so he pushed her hands out of the way and climbed off of her. Once on his knees he reached down to finger his ass frantically, head thrown back as he finally got the pressure on his p-spot.

“Sit on it,” Hotch ordered Haley.

The woman scurried around and sat back on Reid’s tiny prick, reaching down to cup his sensitive bollocks. Reid let out a cry of pleasure as his body pulsed and satisfaction finally flooded his system. Reid sighed in relief and Haley pulled away as he slipped his digits out of his body.

“Thank you,” Reid sighed.

“Of course, honey,” Haley soothed, reaching out for him to stroke his cheek, “I-“

Hotch snatched Haley from the floor by her upper arms and threw her down on the bed. Haley laughed in surprise and spread her legs eagerly as Hotch pounced on her with a savage growl. Her body was already wet from Reid’s spunk and her own slow building arousal. Reid watched in shock and no small amount of horror as Hotch’s gigantic shaft pressed into her body. He held still a moment as she let out a sharp cry of pain. Then her arms wrapped around him and her legs lifted. Hotch began to move, his hips thrusting into her fast and hard. Reid’s curiosity got the better of him and he crawled forward to stare at where their bodies joined. Hotch was standing at the edge of the bed, his legs slightly parted. The massive Alpha orbs, filled with the seed that would someday- Reid was sure- give him children, were pulsing and tight. Reid’s eyes widened as another mass formed at the base of Hotch’s cock. It took him a moment to realize that it was Hotch’s knot forming and a swell of jealousy hit him. That knot wasn’t meant for betas, it was meant for _Omegas_. Betas couldn’t handle it without a great deal of pain. Reid watched as Hotch’s hips began to thrust harder, instinctively trying to thrust his knot into her body. Haley let out a pained sound but then spread her legs wider to allow him inside.

 _No_ , Reid thought worriedly, then reached out and cupped one hand over Hotch’s bollocks and palmed his knot with the other. Hotch roared, his knot swelling impossibly fast. Reid gripped it, massaging it with one hand in what he hoped was an approximation of an Omega’s body milking his knot. Hotch stilled and Reid let out a soft sound of amazement as Hotch’s bollocks pulsed powerfully against his palm. There was a squelching sound that caught him off guard and a scent very different from Reid’s release filled his nostrils. Reid tilted his head and stared as fluids leaked out from Haley’s cunt. Another squeeze from Reid’s hand and they gushed. Haley let out a surprised sound as Hotch began to grind his hips into her body. A moment later her legs began to shake and then she let out a long, heated moan of pleasure. Reid’s eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing. More fluids gushed, Hotch’s bollocks pulsed again, and Reid gasped as a veritable spray left her body.

“Oh gods!” Haley screamed, clawing at Hotch’s back and leaving red stripes on his back.

Reid wanted to lick them but his hands were already tingling just from stroking Hotch’s bits. He pulled his hand away and Hotch stood there for a moment, panting and trembling. At first neither Haley nor Reid knew why he’d become so still, but then Reid recalled that Hotch’s instincts were to lay still after knotting.

“It’s okay,” Reid replied, stepping back and rubbing his hands against his own thighs, “You weren’t all the way inside her, it was my hand.”

“I know,” Hotch breathed, “It’s just… instinct. Give me a moment.”

Hotch took a few steadying breaths and then slid free, hissing in alarm at the cold air on his cock. A flood of semen flowed out of Haley and onto the bed. Reid stared at it in awe but Hotch wasn’t interested in looking. He helped her sit up and gave her a careful look.

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, “We’re not usually so rough…”

“I’m fine,” She smiled, “And you’re usually twice as rough, just without the knot.”

Hotch glanced anxiously at Reid where he still sat on the floor and Haley sat up quickly.

“Ah, _consensually_ rough, of course. Aaron would _never_ hurt me,” Haley added quickly, her eyes wide.

“I know,” Reid replied.

“Thank you,” Hotch said softly as he knelt beside Reid, “I know touching me is hard for you.”

Reid nodded and scooted back a bit, “Thank you for… letting me… with Haley. I know I’m meant to be yours.”

“Haley’s our Beta. We’re meant to belong to each other. Haley will fulfill any needs I can’t meet within her own comfort level. I may have ordered her, but I didn’t use my Dom voice on her because she _always_ has the right to refuse.”

Reid’s eyes slid to one side and focused on Haley where she sat twisting her nightshirt in her hands.

“Thank you, Haley,” Reid spoke softly.

Haley smiled softly, “Anytime, Spencer, but we do have to figure out why Aaron’s touch bothers you.”

“It’s just… too much,” Reid replied, dropping his eyes, “I’m not used to being touched. Your touch is so… I can’t stop being aroused around you but when you touch me I can barely breath and my skin just… ignites.”

“So does mine,” Hotch replied with his voice at a growl, “I’ve been wanting you desperately.”

“How do you _tolerate_ it?” Reid asked.

“I’m not tolerating it so far,” Hotch replied, “You’ve barely let me indulge. I _want_ it.”

Reid’s eyes dropped again, “I’m sorry. I… I can go back.”

“No,” Hotch replied, “You can’t. Won’t. Spencer, you are allowed to tell me no. Always. I won’t like it but I _will_ listen.”

Reid glanced up and nodded gratefully, “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Reid settled into their home slowly, though Haley found him hiding in closets fairly often. Otherwise he worked well with Haley. They spent time together when she got home from work, watching movies and laughing together sweetly. Hotch couldn’t even begin to describe the love he felt for them.

Reid had never seen television before and was quickly obsessed with it. He watched it so much that Hotch had to put a limit on it and assign him chores so he did something besides stare at it. Then his things arrived from Vegas and Reid was suddenly quiet and anxious again.

“Aren’t you going to help us unpack?” Hotch asked, stepping outside the door.

Reid still never went outside. He looked out the windows nearly as often as he watched television but he was terrified to leave their home. Now that a truck was outside with all his worldly possessions Hotch was hoping that he’d join them.

“I was told your treadmill is broken,” Hotch frowned, “They sent it anyway.”

“It broke a few years ago,” Reid replied, “I took out some of the parts and just walked on it. It’s… the third time it’s broken, I think?”

Reid shrugged.

“Would you like a new one?” Hotch asked, “Or are you attached to it?”

Reid’s eyes widened and he stared out the open door towards the truck, “New?”

“Sure,” Hotch nodded.

Reid bit his lower lip anxiously. He was wearing clothes today because Hotch had made him dress, but he normally moved about their home naked… and torturing Hotch with his virtually off-limits body. For the weeks they’d been together now but Reid had only shyly touched him twice. Haley was sore from Hotch’s frantic attention and starting to get frustrated with Reid’s anxiety. Hotch worried that if they didn’t get through to him soon their little world would become quite rocky.

“I’ve never had something new before,” Reid said softly, “Except books. My mother could fit them through…”

Hotch’s expression softened. Sometimes he forgot that Reid’s world had once been so very, very small. The young man’s knowledge far exceeded the metal box he’d lived in, but his _experience_ did not.

“Please,” Hotch held out his hand, “Come with me. Come outside. Don’t imprison yourself.”

Reid hesitated for a moment and then took Hotch’s hand. Hotch shivered at the feel of their connection. It was still demanding they bond more thoroughly but Reid’s anxiety had only let them touch externally. Hotch wanted the young man desperately but he knew he had to wait. Instead of throwing him down and taking him he gently guided the young man outside to where the truck was being unloaded.

“Your books are all in boxes,” Hotch told him, “What’s the rest here, guys?”

“The treadmill, the bed, some blankets, a few boxes of vitamins, and there seemed to be a… bug collection.”

“I was studying them,” Reid replied, “I’d like to keep them.”

“Are they alive still?” Hotch asked, glancing towards the house where Haley was making them breakfast.

“They weren’t when we got there,” The man shrugged.

“They’re in empty vitamin bottles,” Reid replied.

“We only looked because they seemed empty,” The man stated giving Reid a sideways look.

Reid opened one and showed Hotch a beetle carefully preserved on the cotton that came with the bottle. Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a _Curculio glandium,_ ” Reid told him. When Hotch raised an eyebrow he amended, “Acorn Weevil. They eat the insides of acorns and then use them as nurseries!”

“Fascinating,” Hotch smiled, “Let’s put them in _your_ room.”

Reid smiled and picked up the box, heading back to the house with it. Hotch ignored the awkward stares of the moving men as Reid headed upstairs to Hotch’s former office. He’d given it to Reid as a sanctuary for the younger man in case he needed to get away from everyone for a while. Haley was a bit jealous so Hotch had started looking for a new place for them where she would have as much space as Reid.

Hotch finished telling the crew where to put everything and headed inside to check on Haley. She was smiling happily as Reid babbled at her excitedly about all his books and bugs. Hotch put a hand on her back and leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear.

“It’s okay. I’m dealing.”

“He means well.”

“He’s _precious_ and I love him, Aaron,” Haley assured him. Reid hadn’t noticed them talking and happily bounced out of the room to organize his little space, “I’m really okay.”

“I know you feel like I’m making him a priority…”

“He has to be for a bit… but _only_ for a bit,” Haley sighed, “I want to be equal in this relationship.”

“You are,” Hotch assured her, “He’s just… needy right now.”

“I know,” Haley smiled, “And we’ll adjust. Frankly the hardest part has been your increased libido and his disinterest in indulging it.”

“I know,” Hotch groaned, “I’m aching right now.”

“I’m _sore_ Aaron,” Haley sighed, “I can’t.”

“I know,” Hotch nodded, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to take care of it myself.”

Haley gave him a sideways glare, “ _Try_ to? As if you never used your hand.”

She shoved him teasingly and walked away to set the table. Hotch headed to the doorway of Reid’s little room and smiled at him as he flitted about putting books on the shelf. He stretched to reach and a bit of flesh was revealed at his midriff. That settled it for Hotch. He undid his trousers and stepped out of both pants and boxers before leaning against the doorjamb and stroking himself to full hardness. Reid continued to hum to himself as he organized the bookshelves in the room. When he turned to the door he gave a startled jump at the sight of Hotch there pleasuring himself.

“I thought I smelled your arousal,” Reid smirked, eyes dropping over Hotch’s body, “It’s so _big_.”

“You need big, Spencer,” Hotch purred, “I’ll make you feel full and fill you with cubs.”

Reid blushed, “You realize my schizophrenia is likely genetic?”

“I don’t care,” Hotch replied with a growl, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“It’s far more intelligent to breed Haley and have me raise her babies with her,” Reid replied, “As an Omega I can produce milk and my instinct to rear children that aren’t my own will be an asset to you.”

“I can’t figure out if you’re intending this to be a turn-off or not, but if you are it’s not working. The idea of _any_ of my babies, with _anyone_ , suckling on your teats is completely erotic.”

“It is?” Reid cocked his head to one side, “But I’m damaged.”

Hotch paused in his firm ministrations over his cock and gave Reid a startled look, “Is that what you think?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded, “I’m broken. I don’t have a way to provide for your family, I’m a drain on your finances, I can’t reproduce without potentially passing on a serious illness, and I’m mentally ill myself.”

Hotch released himself and stepped forward with a sigh, gripping Reid’s upper arms, “You aren’t mentally ill.”

“I’m afraid to leave your _house_ , Aaron. Sometimes even your house is too big for me. I’m a shut in.”

“You’re a houseomega. There’s nothing wrong with that. A bit old-fashioned but-“

“Are you kidding me?” Reid huffed, “Or just yourself?”

“Spencer-“

“I’m _sick_ , Aaron!” Reid pulled back, his eyes flashing in anger, “I can’t even stand myself! Haley’s being tolerant and you’re being patient, but I’m not doing what I’m _supposed to do_. I can’t even have sex with you, and that’s what an Omega is _made for_!”

“No one,” Hotch stated darkly, “Is made for one purpose and one purpose alone; you are certainly not a sex object, and I won’t have you talking about yourself like that. You decide your future. Not me. Not Haley. Not the _legitimate fears_ that you have right now. You’re not mentally ill, Spencer. You’re hurt and you’ll heal with time. We’re willing to wait until you do.”

“I’m not,” Reid replied miserably, turning his back on Aaron and folding his arms, “I want you and I’m too damn scared to be with you! It makes me sick!”

Hotch stared down at his member, veins bulging and pulsing with need despite the serious conversation. His knot was making a valiant attempt to swell, eager for an Omega body to lock with. Hotch knew his own body was more than ready and he couldn’t imagine what Reid was going through. Haley had long since given up trying to satisfy Reid. He didn’t respond to her enough. They could cuddle and kiss but it took Hotch’s touch to bring Reid off and he had to be frantic with lust to allow it. He had hoped that the casual contact with Haley would alleviate some of Reid’s fear of touch, but so far it hadn’t helped overmuch.

“What about the Dramamine?” Hotch asked.

Reid sniffled and Hotch’s heart lurched as he realized his sweet mate was crying, “You want to drug me so we can have sex?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Hotch sighed, “It helped you relax. Maybe we could take you to a doctor and have them give you something for anxiety.”

Reid laughed bitterly, “I thought you said I wasn’t ill?”

“Just until you’ve adjusted,” Hotch said softly.

Reid turned and gave Hotch a tearful look, taking in the sight of him from head to toe and lingering on his heavy shaft with longing in his eyes. Then he turned and picked a book up off his shelf. He paged through it and then took a breath and began to read.

 _“’The Omega is built to reproduce. Their bodies are made to lock in place during sex with an Alpha knot, and they can only achieve true sexual gratification with an Alpha. During sex they’re cervix opens and allows copious amounts of semen to enter their body, virtually guaranteeing multiple pregnancies if copulation occurs during estrus.’_ You see? Broken.”

“No,” Hotch growled, snatching the book from his grasp and throwing it aside angrily, “ _Hurt._ Your mother hurt you, Spencer. You’re healing. You wouldn’t walk on a broken leg until it healed, would you?”

Reid laughed bitterly, “You just said _broken_.”

“And _healing_ ,” Hotch stressed.

“Okay. Okay, let me remind you that an injured limb needs to be exercised. So are you willing to do that? Willing to push me to my limits a bit each day until I can _finally_ accept you inside my body?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Hotch growled.

Reid’s eyes flickered with fear and then hardened stubbornly.

“Do it.”

Hotch let out a savage roar and tackled Reid to the floor, tearing his trousers in half in his lust to get to Reid’s body. Reid screamed in terror and Haley’s footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway. Hotch had him flipped onto his belly and was dragging his tongue over the young Omega’s entrance when she rushed in.

“Aaron! What are you _doing?!”_

Hotch growled and dropped Reid’s hips, thrusting two fingers into his damp entrance while Reid sobbed against the floor.

“Stop!” Haley screamed, and hit him over the head with a book.

Hotch shook his head as lights danced behind his eyes from the force of her strike, “He _told_ me to!”

“He’s crying!” Haley shouted, “Aaron, let him go!”

She raised the book to hit him again, but Reid let out a choked cry of his own.

“Let him!” Reid pleaded, despite his frantic attempts to get away, “Haley, let him! I _need_ this!”

Hotch’s fingers pressed into Reid again, working him open as his slick began to flow. Reid was beginning to smell aroused and it was driving Hotch wild as he leaned over him and lapped at the stretched flesh around his digits. Reid keened and pushed back, even as his legs and arms shook.

“Fire,” Reid whimpered, “It _burns_.”

“Aaron, be gentle,” Haley pleaded.

“I _am_ ,” Hotch growled, shifting Reid’s hips and pushing up on his knees to lean over the younger man, “I’ve been gentle for _weeks_ , Haley! He’s _mine!”_

Haley whimpered. Reid sobbed. Hotch groaned as he pushed the swollen, leaking, purpled head of his cock against Reid’s gaping pucker. For a moment Reid’s body resisted and then he was swallowed down. Hotch groaned as Reid took him in one pull, his body hungrily accepting him as the young man cried out in surprise beneath him.

Hotch stilled when he was fully seated, but a moment later pulled out some before his knot could lock them in. He couldn’t knot Reid the first time. It would traumatize him. He had to show _some_ restraint!

“You… okay?” Hotch gasped.

“S-s-s-o full,” Reid keened. Haley was kneeling on the floor holding Reid’s hand and staring up at Hotch with wide eyes. She didn’t seem to know whether she should look excited or horrified.

Hotch slid free only when Reid’s body stopped fluttering and the response was immediate. Hotch’s eyes rolled in his head as pleasure shot through his body. His hips flew and Reid let out a sharp gasp of surprise and began to shift back to meet him. He was soon pressing far enough back that Hotch had to stop him from forcing himself back on the older man’s knot. He wanted it. They both did. Hotch didn’t have the strength to restrain himself any longer.

“Aaron…” Haley spoke softly, worry in her tone, but Reid gasping and crying out as he came onto the floor beneath him drowned her voice out.

Hotch’s cock was squeezed perfectly with Reid’s pleasure and he nearly lost his breath at the thought of having Reid’s hot passage wrapped around his knot. The second Reid’s muscles ceased their passionate embrace Hotch leaned in and slammed home once again. Reid screamed. Hotch’s vision went white. And then he was pulsing inside the young man’s body, filling him with his hot seed. His hand fumbled downwards and cupped Reid’s belly as it began to swell with Hotch’s offering. He moaned and shivered as his cock pulsed into him for what felt like ages. Then he dipped his hand lower and stroked Reid’s cock while rolling his own hips. The lock held and Reid keened as his p-spot was stimulated by Hotch’s knot.

“Oh gods!” Reid cried out. He was moaning and tossing his head while Haley rubbed his back and gripped one hand, “It hurts!”

“Almost, darling,” She soothed.

“D-don’t stop,” Reid wailed, arms shaking as he began to roll his hips as well.

Hotch couldn’t process the confusing combination of want and rejection. He wanted to feel Reid come while wrapped around his knot. He soon got his wish as Reid’s sweat-drenched body convulsed beneath him and then the young man was crying out, his prick spitting onto the floor as Hotch stroked him firmly. The moment his muscles clamped down Hotch moaned in bliss. His pleasure felt endless, limitless, and utterly sublime. He had never ejaculated for so long in his life and every hair was standing up along his body. He was shaking with pleasure, one hand clutching Reid’s plush bottom for dear life. The young man beneath him was whimpering and exploring his own distended belly in awe.

Hotch took a few frantic gulps of air, blinking as the spots cleared his vision. Haley had shifted down and crawled beneath Reid to give him something forgiving to lie on. She had her arms around him and was petting his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Mamma,” Reid whimpered.

“It’s okay, baby,” She soothed while Reid sniffled and held her tightly, “It will all be over soon.”

Hotch tried to make eye contact with Haley but she wasn’t looking at him. He felt sick as he rubbed Reid’s lower back and waited for his knot to go down.

“You were beautiful,” Hotch tried, but neither responded to him. He swallowed a few times to fight down his own emotional response.

The burning-tingling-pulsing feeling had left. His nerves no longer sang when they touched. He regretted the loss, especially at the cost he’d paid for it. Finally Hotch was able to pull free, staring in wonder at the sight of his come flooding out of Reid’s body. He whimpered and they both helped him stand. More fluids gushed down and Reid looked at the carpet in horror.

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Hotch soothed.

“I’m making a mess.”

“Sex is messy,” Hotch insisted, pulling Reid towards the door, “Let’s get you-“

“Aaron, get him a towel,” Haley stated firmly.

Hotch paused. Haley never spoke that way unless she damn well meant it, so Hotch muttered a ‘yes ma’am’ and fled for the bathroom. He returned with a towel and Haley gently wiped up Reid’s legs and pressed it against his backside.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you washed up.”

“M’kay,” Reid whimpered.

Hotch followed slowly behind them, feeling like the worst sort of bastard. Haley was following her instincts, which screamed at her to care for the Omega in her home. Hotch’s instincts were telling him to go to sleep to save up energy to mount him again. He wasn’t even certain that Reid had enjoyed the first round.

Haley got Reid into the shower, helping him to kneel down since he was so shakey, and set the temperature before spraying him gently. Reid glanced over at Hotch for the first time as Haley knelt by the tub to wash his body for him. Hotch felt his stomach twist and his heart ache at the sight of his red eyes.

_What have I done?_

Then Reid smiled softly, “I did it.”

“Yeah,” Hotch whispered.

“Was I okay?” He asked.

Haley glanced over her shoulder at Aaron, murder in her eyes. She needn’t have worried.

“You were beautiful, Spencer. I could barely breathe from wanting you,” Hotch admitted, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” He replied, “It… it wasn’t as bad as I thought. I get what you mean by ‘full’ now. It felt good to be full of you.”

“Good,” Hotch breathed, leaning against the doorjamb, “I tried to be gentle but you felt so good around my knot, Spencer. I could barely restrain myself. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Reid gave him a shy glance and then looked away at the bathroom wall and whispered, “I’m glad you didn’t. Restrain yourself, I mean.”

Haley finished washing Reid and helped him stand. Hotch came forward as she wrapped him in a towel and insisted on carrying him bridal style. Haley made him stop just as he lifted Reid up and he stood there smiling down at his beautiful mate while Haley gently cleaned Hotch’s member for him with a soapy rag. Then she led her two men into the bedroom and Hotch laid Reid down. Haley fussed over them both, fetching water and pushing food on them as they dozed in the bed. Finally Hotch caught her by the wrist and growled at her to join them, so she curled up against his back, pressing kisses to his shoulder blades. Hotch sank into a deep, dreamless sleep, finally relaxed in the arms of his beloved mate and wife. His last thought before sleep took him was that Reid wasn’t shying away from him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> While I consider this story complete, I cannot deny that I might someday add a chapter or two. It's just too fun a trope to let go of.


End file.
